Hurt
by Crazyrandomgurl
Summary: "And it hurts when you use me.." Count Bleck feels an unknown feeling one night and uses Dimentio to help with this urge.. Oh yes I did. }:D Warnings: SLASH, M/M


**So what do you get when you get a yaoi lover refinding her love of Super Paper Mario?**

**}:3  
**

**Why Dimentio and Count Bleck of all people? I don't know. Because I think two men corrupted with power is sexy? Hahaha~ Enough of this. So I AM quite fond of Yaoi, also known as the pairing of Male/Male in anime and manga. Two hot and sexy powerful men. -AAWWWW YEAAAHH-  
**

**If it becomes popular and people request more I might make it into a two-shot.. But it is a mature story; if young readers wish to read it, I'll make a censored version for them.  
**

**-ahem-**

**I do not own Count Bleck, Dimentio, or anything else that seems to be from the game Super Paper Mario. If I did own it, Dimmy and Bleckie would be the hottest power-hungry couples alive~ I do own the plot however.  
**

**Beta reader: My two best friends from school Shantel and Brandon. To my surprise, they liked it. O_O  
**

**Anyway onwards with the angsty smexxiness. This takes place before the game begins and explains how Dimentio discovers what Bleck is up to.**

"Count Bleck is pleased..." He hovered off the ground slightly, a white cape wrapped around his body held together by a large scarlet brooch. Underneath the cape, a few shiny gold buttons were revealed from the slight opening in the front revealing his wrinkle-free white shirt. His white dress pants matched his suit; wrinkle-free, "The prophecy is going well.. Nastasia, Count Bleck shall leave the minion meeting up to you." She dipped her head and the count left the room, retreating to his chambers one room over to get some rest.

As he lay awake in the darkness, hearing the minion report in the next room, he felt a sudden.. urge. An urge to hold another being in his arms.. A certain minion of his in fact. Count Bleck growled and punched his pillow, "Count Bleck has no time for childish games!" He hissed to himself. In the end, the urge won out and Count Bleck got up, straightening his cape and headed out into the empty castle halls. He eventually found himself outside Dimentio' s door and entered silently. The jester slept soundly, not even realizing that his master stood near him, watching as the younger man's chest rose and fell with each breath. At last, the jester must've noticed a foreign presence as he opened his yellow eyes, only to see the count nearby his bed staring down at him in the pale glow of moonlight.

"Count.. What- What are you doing here-" The count had his minion pinned in seconds, muffling his surprised gasp with a frantic, hasty kiss. Dimentio struggled against the taller, older man. It was no use; The count was much much stronger then Dimentio, and adrenaline ran high when the deadly sin, lust, was present in a being. In the struggle, Bleck's wrists tightened on Dimentio's arms, battling to regain control of the minion. Eventually the count used force and hit the boy, rendering him unconscious.

The jester opened his eyes hesitantly. He was in Bleck's chambers on a four-poster bed. His gloves had been discarded from his hands and he could feel the silk black sheets underneath him. His face felt cold and bare. The human boy never felt so exposed without his mask. He groaned, sitting up and glaring around the room, his yellow eyes glowing in darkness, before catching a glance of Count Bleck standing nearby him.

"Awake at last Dimentio..?"

The jester scowled at his smooth voice as he turned his head away from Bleck, refusing to even look in his direction, "What the hell was that about?"

"Excuse me? Said Count Bleck."

"What you just did to me!"

Count Bleck chuckled and waved his hand, "Still your tongue Dimentio."

"No! You.. You assaulted me, you sick sick mons-" Count Bleck's gaze became dangerous as he suddenly grabbed the human boy, and forced his arms behind his back.

"Dimentio, if you don't want this to hurt anymore Count Bleck suggests you still your tongue." His voice sounded dangerously low as he tightened his grip on the boy's arms, "Count Bleck has wanted this for a long time and he will have it- One way or another.." Count Bleck narrowed his eyes as he threw the boy on the bed. For once, the jester had nothing smart to say and whimpered in fear as Count Bleck towered over him, pinning him down and smirking evilly.

He kept his mouth shut as he felt the count's skilled hands touch his body, deep down disgusted by the act. He, although of age, was barely even out of college and was having his first sexual encounter; With a much older man at that! After a while of no words or sounds from his mouth, Count Bleck growled and bit into the sensitive flesh of the boy's neck, drawing blood. Dimentio let out a yell and arched his back in Count Bleck. The count took this as a sign of pleasure, when deep down inside Dimentio was in pain.

"N-No! Stop!" He begged quietly as he felt the count pull his poncho off, "C-Count Bleck! Please!" The jester was frightened at what was happening and struggled only to feel a sting across the face. He looked up and the count had his hand up. He winced at the slap; He had been slapped before in the past but never once was it with much force. As he felt the throb of his cheek begin, the Count started to finish what he started. "Such a perfect body..." The count bent his head and drew Dimentio's lips close to his, biting on his lower lip and pulling it forward.

Dimentio gasped and moaned softly, attempting to fight off any feelings of pleasure; He was losing the fight as he felt Count Bleck shift his body as he took off his cape, undoing the brooch quickly and tossing it aside. Dimentio groaned at the feeling of Bleck's hands taking off his black undershirt and opened his eyes, finally giving into his desire and leaned up, his lips meeting the count's and sunk into the mattress as Bleck continued to undress the two.

After a while, Dimentio and Bleck were both shirtless, and Bleck's white dress pants were bulging slightly at the crotch. Dimentio opened his eyes at the feeling of something wet on his chest and glanced down. Count Bleck was using his gloveless hands on Dimentio's groin and had his lips attached to to his left nipple, sucking harshly and pulling on it with his teeth. The jester let out a small moan, then pulled away from his master. The count growled when Dimentio pulled away but groaned as the jester unbuttoned his dress pants, pulling them down with ease and glancing at the count. Bleck chuckled at the boy's yellow eyes glowing with eagerness and pulled down his white boxers, letting his restrained member free from its confinement and groaned as a cold draft came in the room. Dimentio was familiar with the male anatomy, but never had seen one that was big as the one in front of him.

Count Bleck bent his head and chuckled, "Count Bleck is flattered by your staring.." He whispered in Dimentio's ear and nibbled on his earlobe. Dimentio whimpered as the count got back over him and felt a small tightening in his pants. He gasped and opened his eyes. As wrong as this was... He was enjoying every moment of it. "Aah.. Count" he mumbled as the count's hands massaged the growing bulge in his pants. "This is.. Wrong." Count Bleck smirked and pulled the boy's pants down leaving him with his black boxers. "Your lips say no, but your body says yes Dimentio.." His voice had become full of lust and was deeper then usual. Dimentio gasped for air as the count pulled his boxers down and left him naked. He felt weak. Frail. And small compared to the man on top of him. But those thoughts went away as Count Bleck smirked and bent his head, whispering sweet words in his ear. His racing heart calmed down and began to accept what was happening. "I'll be gentle" Dimentio was in too much pleasure to even notice that the count spoke in first person, and not third.

The count kept his word. As the bed rocked with each thrust, he tried not to hurt the boy; He waited a long time for this and he didn't know if he'd ever get this chance again, but as much as he wanted to pound into him, he restrained himself. Dimentio felt sweat drip off of Bleck and onto him and opened his eyes. "F-faster..." Dimentio whimpered and the count nodded, speeding up. A few more minutes of screams and moans before Dimentio shut his eyes tightly again, the repeated pleasure inside him too much to bear. "Dimentio.. Look at me when you cum.." The count requested and opened his own orange red eyes interlocking them with Dimentio's yellow's. The two finally let out a final scream of ecstasy as Bleck released inside Dimentio, the latter shooting his seed onto Bleck's abdomen . Together in the bliss of what had happened, cuddled together and fell asleep.

Dimentio opened his eyes to winter's harsh sunlight. Count Bleck wasn't next to him but the evidence of last night still remained on the sheets and the soreness down below wouldn't go away anytime soon. The jester wondered where his lover was and got up from the bed to look for him. He walked with a limp before reaching the door of his study which was attached to his chambers. He reached for the knob only to hear Count Bleck's dark voice speak from the cracked door.

"I'll destroy all these pathetic worlds and take my own life as well. Without Timpani.. Nothing matters to me." He cackled evilly, "Soon all worlds will cease to exist!"

Dimentio let out a choked sob and covered his mouth. Timpani? Who was this Timpani? Did last night mean nothing to him? The jester let tears fall from his eyes and dressed quickly before leaving the count's chambers.

From that day on, Dimentio's heart felt nothing except disgust and hatred towards the count and he would do everything he could to stop his evil plans..

**-awaits hate reviews-**


End file.
